Love and Bliss With an Evil Twist
by Britbratz
Summary: . The de' Medici sisters have one thing in common, their love for King Henry. Catherine and Kassie are tested as they live together at court but over time the Queen's only hope to survive is to force Kassie to return.


Love and Bliss with an Evil Twist

The de' Medici sisters have one thing in common, their love for King Henry. Catherine and Kassie are tested as they live together at court but over time the Queen's only hope to survive her husband's wrath is to force her sister to return after fourteen years away from court.

Chapter One:

It was a hot summer day with little wind in France. The sun's ray was beaming upon a dark green carriage that held a member of the riches family within the land. A pure De' Medici. The young girl looked out the round window scanning everything with her bright blue eyes. She could not believe her sister Catherine De' Medici won the heart of the King, The King of France. Kassie knew her oldest sister had a skill to capture men's attention but the fourteen year old girl was unsure how this new life would be, to be known as the Queens sister. Her nurse (the lady who raised both De' Medci girls after the tragic event) warned her that the castle was much strict than her life back home. Though her Aunt (the woman of the household) was indeed harsh she was hardly around to keep an eye on Kassie. So freedom was always preset for the young girl. Something Kassie knew she would have to adjust to within the castle walls if she was invited to stay.

Thinking of the castle kept her occupied within the carriage; it was going to be the first time she ever would step foot upon its soil. Kassie clenched the dark brown box close to her pale pink dress. The dress had long sleeves that did not cling to her slender arms, it was plain and did not show off her figure. Making the De Medici child look younger than fourteen. She knew bringing the box was important to Catherine especially since today would be her wedding night.

"Madame we are here" the old man commanding the horses called back to Kassie. Not that she needed the information; the young girl was gazing out the window in awe. Her bright blue eyes filled with excitement for the first time on this trip. The castle was just magnificent.

The carriage door slowly opened as Kassie quickly placed the box into one of her extra bags. The footmen's white glove was the only thing visible. Grabbing his large hand the fair young girl slowly exit the De' Medici carriage. Kassie couldn't believe the very spot she stood in was the area that past Queens and Kings stood to greet the French King. She was focused on the crowd of people standing upon the lawn before she finally caught eye on the only person standing on the stone walkway. Her heart filled with joy as she gazed upon the young female. A golden blonde beautiful young woman, Catherine De' Medici.

Catherine's attire was a deep blue dress that had such a gorgeous corset clinging to her bosom. Kassie was in awe on her sisters transformation and now she realized that the dress Catherine requested was to match hers. Hoping the Queen would not be upset with her choice of attire Kassie took a deep breath as she stared at Catherine unsure of what to do. No one told her to walk or come forward so Kassie stayed where she was. She didn't feel like it was home to just walk toward her sister but staring at Catherine, Kassie knew her sister was finally home. The large smile upon Kassie's face was clear to all eyes as the fourteen year old was thrilled, she couldn't help herself anymore. Running as fast as her feet could take her the light blonde hair girl was finally face to face with the future Queen of France.

A man standing upon the lawn gazed at Kassie in a disgust look as she hugged Catherine. Though Catherine never returned the gesture, instead she firmly pushed Kassie off of her.

"What are you wearing" Catherine hissed as a fake sweet smile reached her lips. Both girls knew a scene would cause the people to talk so Kassie knew she needed to keep her emotions in check. Kassie looked down briefly as her bright smile slowly vanished while her pale cheeks became red. Feeling ashamed for not wearing the blue dress Catherine requested but she needed to seem as if all was ok. Taking a deep breath before she allowed her blue orbs to return to Catherine's face.

"my dress" Kassie whispered as Catherine turned to walk within the halls of the castle. Knowing she was meant to follow Kassie walked one step behind the future Queen. Not wanting to over step her boundaries. She felt the castle had so many rules already and she just arrived.

"No Kassie…that is not the gown you were supposed to wear. Did you forget why I asked you to come" Catherine added as her ladies walked behind the two young women. Kassie was unfamiliar with the two extra ladies following as she did not wish to seem like a fool. Not giving an answer the fourteen year old girl looked down at the ground while the castle doors opened. Being amused by the beauty of the castle was now the least of her worries. Kassie hated to disappoint her sister but she did not want to wear "that dress". The one she had on gave her more freedom to do things, like explore. And that was one of the main things she planned to do.

"Kassie De'medici I am speaking to you" Catherine hissed as she lead the way down the hall. The tone of her sister's voice made the hair on Kassie's neck tingle a bit. "Your wedding" she quickly replied. After the words slipped from her mouth Kassie was met with a glare from her golden blonde sister. Catherine's stare was infamous to everyone around. It was a stare that could belittle anyone and strike fear in others.

"Stupid girl" Catherine whispered as she led Kassie into a room. Kassie looked around noticing the beauty of the chamber she stood in; though Catherine closed the door leaving the two sisters alone.

"What I recall I'm here for the wedding" Kassie said firmly since the two were finally alone feeling more comfortable to speak her mind. Catherine's cold hand touched Kassie's cheek as she finally gave her sister a soft smile. "Yes sister, but also to find you a suitor…a Lord."

Kassie was not expecting Catherine to speak of her own hand in marriage. Taking a small step back she shook her head not wanting to think of such a thing. Wondering what was her sister's motive behind her marrying a Lord.

"Don't you want to be married one day" Catherine asked.

"Yes, but not now" Kassie answered truthfully. She was not ready in her mind she just wanted to enjoy life. Not become a man's property. No matter what station a woman held in the end when she married a man, she would become a man's property. Everything she owned would become his and Kassie was not ready for all this. She watched as her sister walked over to a deep red stool to take a seat. Kassie followed and sat beside the future Queen of France.

"I know you are not ready sister" Catherine whispered as she hid her face within her hands. "But I need you here forever. If you marry a Lord you can stay at court often and be near me" Kassie felt a gentle squeeze upon her knee as her blue eyes locked upon Catherine's brown orbs.

"Can I just visit without having to marry a Lord" Kassie asked as Catherine just gave an innocent chuckle.

"It does not work like that sweet Kassie" Catherine added. Kassie did not understand how marrying a man versus marrying Lord was different. She felt that with her sister soon to be Queen she would be able to visit anytime she wished. "But I don't think any of them is now interested in you" Catherine added as Kassie watched her sister gaze her up and down. Of course she looked more twelve in the dress than fourteen but Kassie wasn't interested in winning any men over. Rolling her blue eyes she stood up and glared at Catherine.

"I'll change but on one condition" she said firmly. Catherine rose a brow.

"I will change into the gown you requested but I will not settle down for a suitor just yet. It is your day and your day alone…lets enjoy it together, sister" her words were true as she gave Catherine a soft smile. It was her sister's day and she did not want to worry about her future, especially on her sisters day. Catherine returned the smile and nodded.

"Good"

Kassie looked around her sisters chambers. Everything was gorgeous that she couldn't help but wonder around while let her fingers gaze on the markings upon the furniture.

"It's beautiful….your room" Kassie added after a few minutes of silence between the sisters. Her sister never spoke but Kassie could feel her sisters gaze upon her. "I did bring it….you don't need to be nervous" Kassie added wanting to bring comfort to Catherine in that department. She knew how her sister feared the whole situation and she couldn't deny it…she feared it as well. The 'what if' always popped into Kassie's head when they spoke about it.

"I know you did. It was brought to me as a gift. Sneaky girl" Catherine smirked.

"I learned from the best" Kassie teased as she turned to look at her sister. To pretend to be sneaky was easy but Kassie felt that that trait was best left for Catherine. "The vile was in the box as well as the Kidney. Did you find it" knowing that both items within the box was important to the wedding Kassie made sure they were both secure on the trip. She owed Catherine everything so doing this favor was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yes I did…did you follow the instructions when making it, we don't need a death on our hands" Catherine asked more firmly as she walked toward her sister. Kassie couldn't help but roll her eyes 'Death on our hands it would be mostly on MY hands since I MADE THE DAMN THING' Kassie thought.

Kassie knew the instructions that were given was a bit confusing but luckily she knew the art well. The art of making a poison. Not as well as her sister of course but well enough to know that the vile did not contain a deadly poison but just one that would cause the consumer to become drowsy after a few hours.

"The King will feel fine the next day and believe he just consumed to much wine" Kassie conformed. "Good" was all the fourteen year old girl heard as she turned around to gaze at her sisters bed. Of course the plan the girls came up with was dangerous but Kassie would go far for her family. "So what is the plan now Catherine, the kidney is here but how will you place it in his room during the wedding" Kassie asked. Knowing all eyes would be on her sister, after all it was her wedding day and Catherine was becoming the new queen.

"You will place it their" Catherine replied. Kassie kept her eyes glued upon the lace pillow as she felt her thoughts race. Was her sister mad? How could she place the kidney in the Kings room without getting caught. Turning swiftly around her light pink gown whipped in the air as she glared at Catherine. "Your joking….I can not do such a thing" thinking that Catherine had to be playing a prank or something. It could not be true.

Catherine walked closer to her and Kassie could tell that it was no joking matter. "I do not have a sense of humor with this…..You will place it behind the pillow for I can find it when I'm in need of it. You will make sure he drinks the vile before entering the consummation room. And you will not speak a word about this to another….because if I recall my virtue being ripped away from myself was not just to save myself but also you." With that Kassie bit her tongue. There was nothing to say toward Catherine. In the end Kassie's sister was raped and she was spared because Catherine was being shared by the men. It was a memory Kassie did not remember but Catherine never allowed Kassie to forget it. After all Catherine protected Kassie during that time. And the Future Queen of France is a survivor.

Kassie nodded as she did not want to pressure more on the subject but she couldn't help but think about it. After all if she did one wrong move both sisters would pay the price. "I guess it's time that I go and change sister" Kassie finally added not wanting to feel Catherine's firm stare upon her any longer. The future Queen of France gave a simple nod before mentioning the ladies out the door would bring her to the correct chambers. As Kassie was led to her rooms she couldn't help but think of the plan. Though for a De'Medici it was a simple task but for Kassie such a thing felt wrong. She was going to poison the King and help her sister cover up the fact she no longer had her virtue. Reminding herself that Queens were supposed to be pure and untouched and that her sister did not choose for this to happen, yet it was the price of being born from a known family.

Changing into the light blue dress, that gave Kassie's figure more of an adult shape than the plain pink gown she wore earlier, did not take as long as the girl thought. Before she knew it Kassie was walking down the castle's hallways looking for her sisters chambers to help her with the wedding. As the girl walked a few glances was made her way which made the fourteen year old feel a bit uneasy and wanting to escape. A stone window was not far from the area Kassie stood and the freedom that laid outside of the castle walls caught her attention. Slowly walking to the window she couldn't help but close her eyes and take a deep breath. How she could never imagine living here every day.

"Was the trip long?" the voice was unrecognizable and his tone was deep but words were spoken softly. Kassie's eyes sprung open as she turned and noticed a tall man. Her head reached just under his chest as Kassie couldn't help but gaze upon his youthful scruffy face. Raising an arch brow Kassie was unsure who this man was but it seemed he knew exactly whom she was. "No" Kassie whispered as she did not drop her gaze from the man.

"Well that is good, but closing your eyes in public will make people assume you are tired or ill. And with my wedding happening today I don't think many people want to become ill" the King added giving Kassie a small smile. Kassie quickly curtsied once the realization became clear, that he was Henry the King of France.

"I apologize your Majesty" Kassie quickly added as her eyes averted from Henry's face and upon his black boots. Feeling like a fool for not realizing it was the King at first sight. His large hand gently lifted Kassie's chin and she allowed her eyes to lock upon his brown orbs. "It is fine" he added before removing his hand. Kassie smiled innocently before gazing back out the window with the King. She knew he stood near her since his shadow cast against the stone around the window. "I wish you many years of happiness, your Majesty" she added truthfully but also feeling the presence of the King making her a bit uncomfortable. Kassie was unsure what she was suppose to say or do around such a man.

"What are you looking for" he asked as Kassie kept her vision outside.

"Nothing" she stated.

"You're looking outside as if you lost something"

Kassie couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips "Oh just freedom…once you enter the walls of the castle it's gone" she said truthfully. After all as long as she stayed here Kassie would have to follow not just everyone around her but must listen to her sister and also the man who stood an inch from her. The King.

She felt weight upon her shoulder, looking down she noticed it was the King's hand. Not sure on what to do Kassie turned to face the King of France once again . His face was not filled with displacement but he held a smile as his eyes were filled with curiosity. Kassie slowly allowed her shoulder to drop making the King's hand fall off of her shoulder. His touch made Kassie's heart race a bit which she felt uneasy with. He was just a man she had to remind herself, but he was the most powerful man in France.

"I find I have loads of freedom here" Henry added with a smug look. Kassie couldn't help but roll her blue eyes as she gave him a smirk, so the king thinks he's free she couldn't help but laugh. Quickly her hand covered her mouth. Henry didn't glare or yell like she was use to, instead he smiled at her innocent action.

"If I may speak freely your Majesty" she asked making sure Henry would be fine with such a thing. After all she hardly knew the King.

Henry gave a simple nod and a wave to his hand for her to speak.

"Well you see I feel that you have less freedom than us all." Kassie said as the King rose a brown brow. "For example I can leave and go home, and once I'm home I don't have eyes upon me all the time…I'm actually free to say what I wish and do what I please" to some extent of course Kassie knew her boundaries at her Aunts house. "You, your Majesty, can not leave without people following. Every thing you do can be seen and you have to be wise what choices you make. You may be the King but you are not free." Henry's smile was no longer presence after Kassie was finish speaking. Realizing maybe her little choice of words were not the greatest for a first impression she quickly started to apologize. Henry's hand raised up stopping her. Kassie looked upon The Kings firm gaze as she waited not knowing what he was going to do. Her heart raced with fear as she feared that she was costing her sister everything because of the choice of words she gave the King. But she did ask him to speak freely and he approved she reminded herself.

"If you marry Kas..you don't mind if I call you Kas right" he asked and Kassie shook her head. "What would happen Kas when you marry. You would no longer have that freedom then what? I have more freedom than a woman and what you think."

Kassie smirked as she took a step back from the window and King "Maybe I won't marry" she went to turn and leave but instead she ran straight into a large man. He was the same gentlemen that rolled his eyes when Kassie was hugging her sister out in front of the castle.

"Lord Narcisse" Henry said loudly as Narcisse looked at Kassie as if she was nothing more than dirt before bowing to his King. Kassie took the time to escape from both men before walking quickly toward her sisters chambers. To her it was enough excitement for now.

Kassie was assisting her sister with everything for the wedding. Her nose was filled with the scent of fresh rosses since Catherine was just given a flower bath. Kassie knew her job would be to make sure the day would be perfect for Catherine. "You look stunning" Kassie whispered as she looked at her sister. Catherine indeed looked beautiful. Her golden blonde hair was down and filled with beautiful curls while her white dress complimented her figure. To Kassie it was as if she was gazing upon an angel but she knew her sister was nothing like an angel. The thought of Catherine being an angel made the fourteen year old giggle a bit causing the ladies in waiting to glare at Kassie.

"Please don't forget" Catherine whispered before she left the room. Kassie was nervous as she too left for the ceremony.

The ceremony was beautiful and fit for a King and Queen. Kassie watched as Henry and Catherine became one and exchanged their vows. It was romantic and the love the two held for one another was clear as day in Kassie's eyes. Catherine for the first time would have her happiness, Kassie thought. She felt that Henry was going to actually care and treat her sister with kindness and love. As the first dance started Kassie knew it was going to be her chance to sneak off and place the kidney in the bedchamber.

Making her way thru the ball room avoiding to many stares as she rushed to the double doors. Exiting the ballroom seemed to be easy but she knew that the task would be making her way to the Kings bedchamber. Her feet carried her body swiftly down the hallway until she reached two large doors. Both of the doors had many markings and designs but Kassie was in a rush so she did not focus upon such a beauty. Instead the blonde hair girl opened the King's room and was pleased to know that all the guards were keeping an eye on the King and not his royal sleeping area.

Though it did seem a bit unsafe to Kassie that they would leave Henry's bedroom unwatched but she brushed the thought aside. As she entered the bedroom her bright blue eyes landed upon the massive bed. Indeed it was made for a King. The furs took over most of the bed and Kassie couldn't help but wonder if it was all the animals that Henry killed on his hunts. Her mind raced as she made her way to the bed pulling the bag from her bosom. Slowly Kassie placed the item under the satin pillow.

She did it!

Kassie could not believe that all the worry was for noting she actually did the most important thing for her sister. To place the kidney under the pillow for Catherine could fake her virginity with blood when people would come check to see if she did indeed bleed. Exhaling for a brief moment Kassie turned around and nearly screamed.

Her heart raced as she stood in front of a six foot man that glared down at her. Kassie's breaths became short and rapid as her blue orbs stared at Lord Narcisse's face.

"What are you doing in here, child" he asked calmly with a risen brow. It was such a simple question but a question that Kassie knew she needed to figure out how to answer correctly. One wrong word could cost her family everything.

"I…I was lost" she lied unable to look at Narcisse's face but just stared at his black boots. She didn't have to look up to know that he did not believe her. It was the arrogant chuckle that filled her ears that made Kassie realize she was failing at the lie 'Why can't I be like Catherine with making up things' she thought as she watched Narcisse take a step closer. Finally raising her head up she watched how he slowly moved toward her and graze his index finger upon the chest at the end of Henry's bed. Kassie's heart pounded faster with each step he took toward her. She didn't want him to call the guards and they search the room. So her mind raced with thoughts.

Quickly she spoke once Narcisse was standing directly in front of her. It was out of fear so her voice trembled "why are you here" thinking if she diverted the question back she could gain some knowledge on why he followed knew some disagreed with the King marrying Catherine, was Narcisse one of them? Was Catherine in danger or worst was he going to blackmail them.

Smirking the Lord placed is finger upon the front of her shoulder "Because you entered in this room. I as a server to my King and Kingdom wanted to know why the Queen's sister would come in such a place." Kassie was realizing that Narcisse and Catherine seemed a like in a way. With Narcisse following her Kassie knew he was spying for information. Information he could use to gain something in return. If he would gather information on Kassie then he would have access to use on the Queen. Oh what a fool, Kassie thought. She was not a quick liar like Catherine but she was a De' Medici.

"I was curious" she lied but played on her innocence "I never seen much of a castle before. Or-" She went to speak but Narcisse cut her off with a raise of his large hand. What was with all the men raising their hand to cut her off, she was no animal to be told what to do. Yet Kassie couldn't help but listen.

"So you came in the King's bedroom right before your sister and him consummate the marriage" tilting his head a bit to look at the bed Kassie was worried he would figure it out.

"I was going to hide for I can see what the big fuss was about with the consummation….please don't tell my sister" Kassie lied as she bit her bottom lip. Narcisse smirked "I don't believe you but I do not have time to waste on a little child. But I will give you a tip…rumors can ruin a woman's reputation. So I'd make sure not to sneak into a mans bedchambers unless you wish to be tainted by lies." Kassie watched as Lord Narcisse turned around and left the Kings room. She waited a while to gather her-self before exiting the bedchamber.

Knowing that one deed was done she still had to figure out a way to get King Henry to drink the liquid. Slowly walking down the corridors she touched her bosom lightly. The vile was safe within the little cleavage she had but her heart pounded nervously. One wrong move could cost her sister the crown or worst both their lives. As the moon shined upon the garden within the court yard Kassie was gazing upon the flowers as she slipped out of her heels. Walking freely upon the grass as the cool wind kissed her pale skin.

"You will freeze with no shoes or coat" the familiar voice of Henrys echoed in Kassie's ears. Not startled this time but instead her lips turned into a playful grin. "Your Majesty" she gave a small curtsy before she closed her eyes once more and took a deep breath. Feeling heavy hands on her shoulder the fourteen-year-old girl slowly opened her light blue eyes to look into Henry's brown orbs. The pair stared at each other less than a second before the King finally spoke. "Wear my coat so you're not freezing, Kas" with his words she was given a huge black coat that nearly made Kassie fall forward from the weight. Giving her king a small smile of appreciation she followed as he led her to a stone bench. "You're going to miss your wedding" Kassie mentioned as Henry sat beside her.

"I needed a bit of…. fresh air" he mumbled. Kassie didn't feel the need to pressure on the matter, she figured weddings could be a bit stressful. "You and the Queen are close…that's a good thing…to be close to your sibling." Not knowing where the conversation was going the blonde hair kept her mouth closed as she listened to the man that sat beside her. The pair was actually alone within the garden so it shocked Kassie that no guards were present. Not knowing that they were far enough not to hear the conversation yet close enough to hear the King yell for them. "You told me before you may not marry, would you still say no if your sister requested such a thing?"

Kassie had to think on the matter. Would she listen and bend to her sisters will? A part of Kassie wanted to say no she would refuse to listen to Catherine but deep down she was always told to listen and obey. That she needed to be seen and never heard. Something Kassie struggled with daily to just be seen and to follow all of the rules. "I don't think I'm a chest piece to be played with…. I feel like I should follow my heart and write my own path…. but."

Being interrupted by the King made her eyes focus on him instead of the flowers "you feel that you must do what is best for your family than your heart." She agreed and it was as if he read her thoughts straight from her head. Nodding as she gazed upon the most powerful man in France. Henry never broke his gaze which made Kassie's heart race. It was something charming about her now brother in law yet deadly at the same time. His words filled her ears as he spoke in the cold night "So would you betray your King for your sister?"

The question was a shock to Kassie her eyes filled with worry wondering if the King was catching on to the plan. Feeling his finger brush her cheek she could him assuring her that it was just a question but Kassie felt like he wanted to hear the truth. Moving her face from his gentle touch Kassie turned more to face her King. "Would you betray my sister for your country?"

Henry nodded "Yes I would betray Catherine for France" Kassie knew it was true but the truth did hurt a bit. Just knowing that Catherine would never really be number one against France, yet that meant Henry would be a magnificent King for his country.

"My answer Your Majesty, I would betray my King, you, for my sister" knowing it was treason just speaking those words. But honesty was what the King wanted and Kassie indeed was speaking the truth. Instead of watching Henry yell for his guards to bring her to a tower he just laughed. His hand touched her chest under the cloak as Kassie took deep breaths. His hand was near the spot where the vile was placed perfectly. "You think with your heart" he whispered as he leaned closer to Kassie's face. Tapping her chest with his massive finger before it grazed up making the cloak fall to the wet cold grass. Kassie felt her breathing return to normal as he now was tapping her head "Not with your head" he finished. "You could be very deadly to others yet loyal to the ones you love." His words were true Kassie thought. As Henrys touch was no longer on her body she turned to look up at the stars.

"You will be an amazing asset to your future husband…the loyalty helps"

Kassie couldn't help but laugh as she returned her bright blue eyes toward Henry "You really think I give my loyalty to just anyone? Catherine and I have a bond that cannot just be easily replaced or duplicated. She has sacrificed so much for me as I would do the same for her." Kassie's voice raised as she spoke. How could someone assume that women automatically had to give up their heart and soul to them. Already women hardly were able to be independent women but Kassie felt that her emotions and heart was up to her to decide and not a man to claim. Something they had to prove they were worth getting to know her thru and thru.

"You don't think your husband will deserve your loyalty" Henry asked as Kassie exhaled feeling the conversation would never end. It felt like he wanted to prove her wrong, or maybe he was trying to figure out this strange child before him. Kassie could not figure out what his true motives were but she knew that she had to slip him the vile without getting caught in the end.

"Depends, loyalty and trust is not easy to gain from me."

"So you will always be your sister's puppet living in her shadows" Henrys words caught Kassie off guard. Feeling speechless she didn't feel like Catherine's puppet. But what was she really doing here? It was for Catherine…. yet Catherine did put her life on the line years ago, Kassie had to remind herself. Also every time Kassie needed something it was Catherine that came to her aid. Shaking her head Kassie finally spoke "Majesty"

"Call me Henry" he pulled Kassie closer to him "after all we are now family" knowing her body was shaking from the cold the gesture to try and warm her up was kind. "Well Henry, I know certain things we will disagree…I'm not a puppet. We can agree that we indeed love the same person, Catherine." She felt his massive hand rub against her arm trying to warm up. His touch made her feel a bit as ease while the pair spoke.

"So do you believe in love, Kassie De Medici?" Kassie didn't rush to answer his question, she allowed time to pass as they sat there in the court yard garden. Did she believe in love, of course the fourteen-year-old girl believed in love? She believed in happy endings and fairytales. Kassie also believed in the pain that love can cause.

"I do, I believe a life without love is no life at all" her answer caused Henry to raise a brow as once again they stared into each other's orbs. Henrys breath was warm and she could feel him coming closer. Not sure what was going on but Kassie felt nervous but excited as the King was close to her face. Was he going to kiss her? On his wedding night. Kassie could never do that to her sister but she felt like Henry was more than just a King. Having this conversation made her realize there was indeed a man behind the crown. Someone she was able to have a true conversation with, without being judged. Her heart raced as he placed his hand upon her cheek. Not knowing much about men but she hoped that he felt the same way as she did. That even though she was a fourteen-year-old girl that she was at least interesting.

He never touched her wanting lips but instead kissed her forehead instead. Feeling like a fool for wanting such a thing with her sister's husband Kassie wanted to run and hide. Being lost in her own thoughts she realized that Henry was now standing he cleared his throat as if now he needed to be the King. "Let's make a toast, you drink wine" he asked. Of course he would ask Kassie thought. To him she was nothing but a child she reminded herself as she too quickly stood. "Yes, let me get it" before Henry could deny Kassie made her way to the doors that led inside the castle. Once she entered the castle the air was now warm but she still felt the urge to want to run and hide. Feeling foolishness was an understatement. Knowing she needed to push her feelings aside so she could make sure the vile would be unnoticed in the red wine. Kassie quickly poured the vile within both of their glasses, she needed him to drink it and unsure which glass Henry would grab she decided it wouldn't hurt her. After all the potion was just to make the consumer fall into a deep sleep two hours after consuming and not kill them, well she hoped.

"Kassie" Henry called as the fourteen-year-old girl quickly made her way to the King. Of course he would follow her. Why would he allow just some child or person to make his drink without him being around? Kassie kept both glasses in her hand waiting for Henry to pick one. As the King grabbed his goblet they smiled and raised the glasses.

Henry's voice was low but loud enough for Kassie to hear "A life with love, our love for France, our love for Catherine, and for Kassie's future" she couldn't help but let an innocent giggle escape. It didn't take long for Henry to drink his wine and leave the fourteen-year-old alone in the party hall. Kassie felt like she entertained the groom long enough so her departure would be fine. The potion luckily did not kill her but she wanted to make sure she would at least be in her bed before her body would become drowsy.

The next morning, she found out by one of the ladies (Caroline) that Lord Narcisse did return to the Kings chamber but time was on Kassie's side. The wedding was over and consummation was soon going to begin so he had no time to search for anything. So the truth was never learned and Kassie packed to go home. She hoped that she would never have to see Narcisse again since he made her feel uneasy. Luckily for her she was returning back to her family's home and could enjoy being young before her fifteenth birthday when she would have to return as Catherine's lady in waiting.

_**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOY...THANK YOU FOR READING! CHAPTER TWO WILL BE SOON!**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: "Puppets, Dreams, De' Medici, OH MY!"**_


End file.
